The Unknown
by PepsiLover919
Summary: Sakura is targeted for multiple kidnappings and it's up to the group to help keep her safe. Everyones a little bit SPECIAL in their own ways. Sucky sumory. R&R please! Romance/Humor/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort just give it a chance :o
1. Who Has What Power

**Sakura Haruno = 16**

* Telekinesis – ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind that's invisible to the naked eye

* Invisibility – ability to turn ones self-unseen to the naked eye

* Intangibility – ability to move through solid objects without harm

* Force Field – ability to project powerful fields of energy that protect which ever the field is directed at

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka = 18**

* Merging – ability to create two being into one, often to create a stronger being to fight

* Water – ability to create/manipulate water

* Ice – ability to create/manipulate ice

* Possession – ability to force self's mind into another persons

* Well Trained in All Fighting Styles

* * *

**Hinata Hyguna = 18**

* Summoning – ability to call something or someone to ones self

* Wings – ability to create wings on ones back and can fly like an angel

* Time Manipulation – ability to affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it

* Healer – ability to heal ones self and others through hands

* Well Trained in All Fighting Styles

* * *

**Tenten = 19**

* Energy Blasts – ability to expel beams of energy from the body (hands)

* Earth Manipulation - Ability to control/create earth (sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals)

* Use of Weapons of All Kinds

* Well Trained in All Fighting Styles

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha = 19**

* Fire – ability to create/manipulate fire and heat particles

* Reflexes – ability to react faster to actions than normal

* Electricity – ability to create/manipulate electrical fields

* Ability to move at high speeds

* Well Trained in All Fighting Styles

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki = 18**

* Accelerated Healing – ability to heal ones self

* Immortality – extremely hard to kill even in infant stage; high resistance to one or more forms of damage before being injured

* Wind – ability to create/manipulate wind

* Morphing – ability to morph into an animal with higher powers than the person themselves

* Well Trained in All Fighting Styles

* Ability to move at high speeds

* * *

**Shikamaru Nara = 19**

* Shadow Manipulation – ability to control/create/manipulate fire

* Intelligence – ability to absorb and contain information way beyond that of a genius

* Well Trained in All Fighting Styles

* * *

**Neji Hyguna = 19**

* Sensing – ability to sense supernatural powers approaching and tell what they are

* Echolocation –activation in eyes to see and find objects that can't be seen

* Well Trained in All Fighting Styles

* * *

**Kiba Inuzuka = 17**

* Superhuman Speed – ability to move at super speeds

* Night Vision – ability to see in pitch-black darkness

* Tracking – uses the companionship of their pet to track down objects or persons

* Well Trained in All Fighting Styles

* * *

**Itachi Uchiha = 22**

* Fire – ability to create/manipulate fire and heat particles

* Mind Control - Ability to control the actions of others with the mind

* Well Trained in All Fighting Styles

* * *

**Kakashi Hatake = ****22**

* Electricity – ability to create/manipulate electrical fields

* Mind Control - The to control the actions of others with the mind

* Copy Cat – ability to copy anything and everything exactly, also called mimicry

* Well Trained in All Fighting Styles

* * *

**Anko Mitarashi = 21**

* Teleportation – ability to appear in one place in another in the blink of an eye

* Healer – ability to heal ones self and others through hands

* Use of Weapons of All Kinds

* Well Trained in All Fighting Styles


	2. The Beginning

A young girl, 6 years old, was being kidnapped from the foster home that she was currently living in. Thankfully she wasn't alone though, three older children were also watching over her and even though the age difference between them all was so great, the bond created could never be broken.

"Give her back!" shouted out a young boy, shoulder length black hair.

The hair was pulled back into a part ponytail as beautiful black onyx eyes captured everything and anything that crossed before him. He's 12 years old and exceedingly strong for a child his age. His name is Itachi Uchiha.

His male companion, just as strong and gifted as the other boy, but with a few tricks up his sleeves. With his ability to copy anything perfectly and remember always how to recopy, he's a tricky one to beat. With silvery-white gravity-defying hair that always stuck up no matter what, and gray eyes. His name is Kakashi Hatake and is also 12 years old.

The third is a 11 year old girl with light brown pupil-less eyes and dark purple hair that was up in a normal messy ponytail bun. She's just as skilled as the other two, and cares for the young girl as a sister, even if they aren't really related. Her name is Anko Mitarashi.

"We need to get Sakura!" Kakashi cried out, racing after the older men with his friends.

"Itachi!" cried out the young girl, tears streaming down her face, "Help me!"

Itachi and Kakashi held out their right hands and a small ball of fire appeared in each of their hands.

Throwing it like a baseball while running, Anko jumped up into the air and just like that, disappeared.

"We told you to stop!" she growled, standing on a large tree stump before the two running men, fire blazing behind her.

Falling into a large fight, the men finally left, WITHOUT little Sakura.

* * *

Ten years had gone by and that little girl is not 16 years old. Beautiful long pastel pink hair would do just about anything she wanted. Emerald eyes, which hold so much passion and emotion, making her look simply amazing. Her bodies the perfect hourglass shape that everyone dreams to have; yet they don't. Her name is Sakura Haruno.

There is one problem though with where she is now, Itachi, Anko, and Kakashi are nowhere to be found. They've just disappeared from the face of the earth. So she's staying at the special boarding school that is for the gifted.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?"

Jumping, Sakura looked over the edge of the roof and down to the ground where one of her friends were standing, arms crossed.

Ino Yamanaka, age 18. Her baby blue eyes and luscious blond hair was all the way down to her butt, even when it's up in a ponytail. She was currently wearing a pair of bright blue skinny jeans and a white tank top.

**~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~**

"I'm just sitting here…" I said, before returning my gaze to the landscape before us.

Walls kept us in, and there was only two ways to get out. A wooden box or field trips, and even then there are strict rules. Like tracking wrist bracelets. All because the teachers don't want anything, or us to get kidnapped but I still don't know everything exactly and nobody will tell me anything about it either.

"Sakura, you're not supposed to be up there, what if you get hurt or slip?" Ino chided.

I continued to stare up at the sky, hoping that maybe she would go and leave me alone here to myself.

"Don't make me go get Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha, age 19. Dark onyx eyes exactly like his brothers and with the same sleek black hair that reminded people a lot of the back end of a chicken, the way the back of his hair spikes out.

Sitting up, I glared down at the blonde. Sasuke and I have been stuck together since the day I arrived here. Me, being the youngest and without having any true fighting abilities, I was labeled as weak and useless. Something that everyone makes quite clear to me everyday, especially Ino, it seems to be her life goal to put me down.

Straightening my black tank top, I got to my feet and stood there in my low-rise, dark gray skinny jeans, and bright orange flip-flops.

"Go get Sasuke, I dare you."

Ino smiled evilly and hurried off to go get him like I knew she would.

Quickly running towards the wall behind me, I went right into the thick brick wall, smiling. A tingling washed over me and I was through the wall, using the power known as Intangibility, or the ability to walk through solid objects.

"Let's see you try and find me now, you jerk." I muttered and raced as fast as I could down the stairs.

I've always known that I'm not the fastest person around, but I know that I'm fast enough to keep ahead of them.

"Sakura…"

Middle step and I couldn't move an inch, looking at the ground I saw what had captured me; a shadow was holding me in spot.

"Noo… let me go…" I muttered, trying to break free.

Shikamaru Nara, age 19. Medium brown hair that stuck up like a pineapple, and matching chocolate brown eyes and always held a strong sense of boredom. He was wear a normal pare of jeans and a yellow t-shirt.

"Sakura, you're not supposed to be running around." Shikamaru said, giving me a look of disappointment.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the power I needed and after a few moments, I passed through the shadow that was holding me and left the room, leaving a very stunned Shikamaru.

I was just about to reach the final door and be out of the building when there stood Sasuke, arms crossed and looking slightly annoyed.

"Stop running already." He mumbled.

Wrinkling my nose, I screamed out and dove right into his body, or through I should say. Landing on the ground hands first, I flipped over and continued to run from him.

"Come on, I have to stay with you!" he shouted after me, sounding slightly amused.

_'No, no you don't! You're not Itachi! You may be his younger brother, but I don't care. You are not him!'_

I could feel tears start to fill up in my eyes and my vision become blurry.

Slowly down, I let Sasuke catch up to me, and just started walking along the path.

"Why do you always run?"

"Why are you always mean?"

He crossed his arms and his onyx eyes, a mirroring image of Itachi's, glared hard at me.

"I run because I-"

Before I could even answer, Sasuke had pulled me behind his back and held me there against him with one arm.

All that could be heard was a low growl; Sasuke was hiding me from what stood before us. Fear was slowly staring to creep over me, my blood running cold.

"I want the girl," it growled.

"Never in a million years, she's not for gives." Sasuke hissed back, tightening his hold around my waist.

"But why… she seems to be a big hassle to you… you'll more than likely die trying to save her…" it added, swaying back and forth.

Tightening my grasp on Sasuke with my left arm, I brought my right thumb up to my mouth and bit into it, drawing a thin line of blood. As it stopped bleeding I held up my hands and a barrier of energy surrounded us, keeping us safe for the most part.

"When I tell you to, run as fast as you can to Naruto."

Naruto Uzumaki, age 18. Short and extremely spike blonde hair with the most beautiful sky blue eyes that anyone has ever seen. Wearing tan cargo shorts and a bright orange t-shirt.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." I whispered.

"My job is to keep YOU safe, so listen to me."

A few more words were past between the two and I booked it away from them, crying out Naruto's name.

I knew that they were still behind me, but I could also see Naruto running towards me with Kiba.

"Sakura, get on Akamaru with Kiba!" Naruto ordered, winking as he went past me.

Kiba Inuzuka, age 17. Short dark brown hair that's a lot like Naruto's spiky hair. His eyes that of a dogs, but they were dark brown. He wore a black pair of cargo shorts and a light gray t-shirt. Akamaru is a small white dog that Kiba owns, they've been together since each of them were born. But what sets him different from other dogs is that he can grow to a large size and is ride-able.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you out of here." Kiba said, smiling at me as he pulled me up next to him on Akamaru.

"Thank you Kiba, Akamaru." I said kindly, smiling at them.

"Yea, don't worry about it. Gotta keep our cutie safe from bad guys." Kiba laughed and we were off.

We were almost to the gates when more of the people stood there, ready to fight us, and ready to take ME away somewhere.

* * *

_**Alright, I do NOT own anything in Naruto except for this stroy line. so dont sue me please! thanks!**_


End file.
